Superiority
by Colonel Andarion
Summary: Duo Maxwell once said that the person to master ZERO would be superior to the entire human race. While doing a job, Quatre finds some information that just might prove his point.
1. Chapter I

This is just a one-shot story I'm doing. If I get enough feedback, I might try and do a little more with it. Also, I've been watching some other series so I've taken the liberty of borrowing some of the ideas for this. And please remember this is fiction. Don't treat it as authoritative. One final note: I do not own anything related to Gundam Wing except some T-shirts. Other than that, there's nothing else.

* * *

"What did you just say?"

Quatre Winner glanced quizzically at his friend, Duo Maxwell. They had met up together by chance at a small café outside the Winner Corporation headquarters. Everything had been calm for the past couple of years. People had even begun forgetting about the conflict that had embroiled the entire world just half a decade ago.

"They're declassifying all the military secrets from the war."

"Really." Quatre stroked his chin slowly, thinking about that. "Everything?"

Duo frowned just slightly. "What wouldn't they declassify?"

His blond friend glanced around quickly before whispering quickly, "ZERO."

Frowning again, Duo responded. "You're right. But I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to do anything with it. They've already denounced it publicly as having too many adverse side effects for its users. They've declared that no human can use it continuously and retain their sanity."

Quatre raised his eyebrow and a half-smile spread over his face. "Really."

It wasn't a question, but rather it was a challenge.

Duo leaned back in the chair, shifting to accommodate his braid. With his hands behind his head he challenged his friend to name someone who could.

"Even better. I can name someone who already has."

"Really. Who?"

"Heero. It's scary what he could do with that thing. The fact that he still leads a normal life amazes me."

"Why?"

The peaceful Arab closed his eyes, leaning back as well. "He doesn't strike me as completely normal. To me it seems that the only thing he could ever do is fight. He doesn't seem to enjoy anything else. Granted, he excels at anything. But still..."

They stopped to think for a while, drinking their tea in silence. Finally Quatre stood.

"I need to get back to work. It's been good catching up with you. Maybe I'll have you over later. Meet the family."

"Ya. I'd like that. See ya."

* * *

Paperwork was tedious. Quatre sighed and tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind his ear. He picked up another stack of papers and began flipping through it absent-mindedly, ignoring most of the less important things before a bright red label caught his eye.

He placed the rest of the pile down and began flipping through the information. Apparently someone had stumbled across a bank of old computers in an abandoned area of L1. Because of the lock codes, no one could access them for information. They wanted Winner Corp. to come in and remove them so they could renovate.

Almost instantly, an uneasiness came over him. He would take care of it himself.

* * *

Compared to what he had in his office, Quatre found the computers to be almost archaic. Everything was almost five years old, several generations out of date. He found it simple to slice through the coding and gain access to everything that was inside. He transferred everything to his laptop and returned to the room he was renting before accessing the data.

When he finally found something, he couldn't help but smile. He had found the data that had been gathered by Dr. J several years earlier. Sorting by date, he began deleting files that dealt with Operation Meteor. Finally everything was going to be gone and everyone could really forget about the war.

At last he came to the final folder. Oddly, it was dated almost two dozen years earlier. Eyebrows narrowing, he flipped open the folder and began to read.

* * *

"What's up?"

Duo sat, relaxed, in Quatre's parlor and sipped another cup of tea. As soon as Quatre got back, he had called his braided friend to share his findings. He tossed the folder across the table.

"Before you open that, tall me again what you said about ZERO."

A perplexed look crossed his face. "What?"

"Do you remember when we talked, nearly four years ago? When ZERO was first built?"

"Vaguely. I believe it was something about ZERO's master being superhuman. Why?"

"Read."

"All right." Slowly he flipped through the papers he had received, shock crossing his face as his mind registered what was in his hands.

"So? What now?"

Duo looked up. "Do we tell him?"

"I don't know. On one hand I think he should know. But..."

"You're not sure if that's what's best for him."

He nodded gravely. "If what we have here is correct, then our friend is truly the ultimate soldier."

He took the papers back and spread them out, revealing pages of complex charts and spirals of color. They chronicled how the best features had been cultivated from a generation of people and the chromosomes that were linked to that trait were isolated. The result: a chain of DNA that was responsible for creating a human being surpassing the strength, reflexes, and conditioning of anyone born naturally.

"Whatever happens, me must destroy this now."

"Agreed."

Slowly, almost awkwardly, Duo retrieved a lighter from his pocket and placed the flame on the corner of the pile. When it ignited, he sat back and watched. They both did, watched as the chronicles and history of Heero Yuy's birth disappeared before them. All they could do was watch.


	2. Chapter II

Because of some of the responses I got, I've decided to write another chapter or two to this to see how it will turn out. Maybe I'll meet expectations. Maybe I won't. That is for you, the reader, to decide.

Disclaimer: Don't own. So don't sue.

* * *

BANG! The gun's muzzle belched forth the bullet, throwing it toward the distant target. After several seconds, a satisfying wham resonated through the hall and a neat little circle appeared in the cutout's forehead.

After a brief second's pause two more targets sprung up. BANGBANG! Again the echo in the cavernous chamber, again the small, neat holes in the target.

It was too easy, at least for Heero Yuy. He absently checked the magazine of his weapon, noting the perfect alignment of the ammunition inside.

Perfection. It was a concept that had long bothered him. He wasn't quite sure about what it meant to him personally, but he felt a connection with the word. All his life, he had trained himself, his body and mind, to be able to overcome all challenges. Eventually he would die, but why waste the time between his entry and exit from this world on anything less?

Absently he shoved the magazine back into his weapons grip, listening for the clicks signaling a clean lock. Hearing it, he turned back to the firing range.

_Time to make things a little more interesting._

* * *

Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner stood before the small house, uneasy about what they had come to do. No one knew exactly what kind of temper their quiet friend had or what would set him off. They didn't want to be the ones to find out.

It had only been a week since discovering the secrets of Heero's birth, and they had spent most of it in deep discussion on the appropriate course of action. That Sunday they finally decided just to tell him.

They were both having second thoughts now.

"It can't be too bad, could it?" Duo glanced over at his blonde friend, hoping that his optimism would lighten the mood.

"I don't know, really. I'm just not sure what to do if he doesn't believe us. I'm beginning to wish we hadn't burned those papers. They might be useful now."

Duo shook his head slowly. "That? That's not a big problem. What I'm worried about is him not liking the news. What if he pulls a gun and starts shooting?"

They both fell silent for a few moments. Finally Quatre just reached up and pushed the buzzer. Then they waited. After about a minute, the door opened a crack, a woman's head visible through the gap.

Her voice was quiet but strong when she spoke. "Can I help you?"

Taken slightly aback, they just gaped for a moment before Quatre had the idea to introduce them. After another awkward moment of silence, he finally asked. "Is the Yuy residence?"

The lady smiled. "Yes. But Heero's not here at the moment. He's at the shooting range. He tries to keep in touch with his old lifestyle once a week. I've heard the military doesn't like him there. He makes their shooters look bad."

The two men thanked her and turned to leave. When they heard the door shut, Duo grinned. "He never said anything about a woman. Maybe he is human after all."

* * *

When they finally arrived at the shooting range, they faced a crowd of people surrounding a single man. Heero, they guessed.

Quatre turned to the soldier next to them. "What's going on?"

He turned, a burly man with a hard face. His eyebrow raised when he saw them. "More civvies, eh? Come to join your friend in showing off?"

He glanced over at Duo. "Don't think you two could keep up with him though."

"Why?"

He never got a response, for at that moment the crowd parted and Heero walked through, carrying his now empty pistol a thick strip of cloth. Spotting his friends, he silently strolled over. "What are you doing here?"

Quatre answered. "We're looking for you. We need to talk."

An eyebrow arched in response. "Really. Let's go."

* * *

They all sat comfortably around the table in Heero's home. The room's decoration fit the owner perfectly: Spartan. After getting over the initial uneasiness at the sight of all the bare walls compared to the rest of the house, they began to chat about whatever came to mind. After several minutes, Heero finally cleared his throat.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Duo responded quickly. "First, I've got a couple questions. First off, who's that?"

He motioned, and the three of them turned to the woman behind Heero. She turned away, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Heero sighed. "This isn't actually my place. This is Jade Horad. She actually owns this house. I just rent this room and the adjoining bathroom. It's all I need, really. She's been kind enough to let me use it. What else?"

"Why was everyone watching you at the range?"

"I was shooting." The response was short, almost rude.

"I know that," the braided man continued. "But what was special about it? There has to be a reason someone would attract a crowd."

Heero didn't answer, but Jade raised her hand slightly. "I can answer that. He likes to try it different ways. This morning, when he left, he asked for a thick material. I'm guessing it was used as a blindfold."

Quatre inhaled sharply. "And just how did you do?"

Heero shook his head. "Not as well as expected. It was more of a memory exercise than an accuracy one anyway."

"Memory?"

"The targets always appear in the same order. I was testing myself, seeing if I could remember the order."

"How many did you hit?"

"All of them. Had they been actual people, most would have survived though."

When he quit speaking, silence engulfed the room for several more minutes. After shifting uncomfortably several times, Duo looked up at Jade.

"Would you mind leaving for this? We want to discuss some sensitive stuff with Heero and I don't know if you need to hear it."

Nodding once, she left.

When the door clicked shut, Heero stared at both of them, uneasy for the first time. "What's going on here? What is this about?"

Glancing once more at his partner, Quatre began to explain.

* * *

I'll stop there so that way I have incentive to write for the next chapter. Plus, it'll give me time to think of the correct way of revealing everything. Tune in next time for the full explanation of the birth of Heero Yuy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this. You guys inspired me to keep going. You gave me an idea of what to do next. Maybe I'll receive more reviews so that I know what I am doing right or wrong.

Thanks again,

Colonel


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

A soft knock at the door made Relena jump. She glanced back at her work and frowned slightly, seeing the small irregularity that the twitch had caused in her signature. She sighed. Sometimes she just didn't want to work.

But she had responsibilities, and so she had to.

"What is it, Pagan?"

Her butler entered the room, bowing slightly as he closed the door behind him.

"I am sorry to bother you at this hour, Miss Relena, but I feel there is something you must know?"

Interested, she cocked her head.

Pagan remained silent, however. Instead, he drew a small device from his suit and aimed it at the wall. After a second, it slid back and the television screen turned on. Flipping carefully through the channels, he finally stopped at the news. Relena froze.

The anchor spoke calmly, as if nothing was wrong.

"Genetic engineering. It has always been a morality question, one that tugs at the strings of man's soul. Should it be allowed? Shouldn't it? That is the issue that we will talk about, as well as startling new revelations about a man who, through the altering of his very genetic code, is believed to be perfect. Join us now as we delve into this fascinating new development."

Relena glanced at him quizzically and then back at the screen, watching.

The anchor continued. "As per regulations, news teams are allowed to now travel with teams of scientists to help dig through wreckage still remaining from the Eve Wars. At this particular one, however, something extraordinary was found. Now to our special correspondent for this issue."

A new face appeared on the right half of the screen.

"Thank you. What makes this discovery so unique is the age of the files that were in the computer before it was purged. From our sources, we have discovered that some of the contained information is nearly fifty years old, from the required DNA tests of the Old World sports leagues.

The significance? Whoever received the mix of traits has access to the fastest and strongest members of our society, making him the ultimate athlete. In addition, there seems to be extra strands of genetic code in the computer from unknown sources. We can only speculate, but we want to believe that these come from the other end of the spectrum: the fastest and the strongest minds in the world.

The end result is a man who has the body of an athlete and most likely the mind of a scientist. If we as a people can find a way to perfect the techniques used here in this man's creation, I believe that we will eventually be able pre-birth immunize ourselves to a variety of diseases that we can only hope to battle now."

"You keep referring to the genetic individual as a man. Do you have a reason for this?"

The correspondent glanced down for a second before his response. "I know that this individual is a man. Along with the genetic make-up of his system, there was also an almost complete life history. We know who he is and what he has done.

Ladies and gentlemen, meet 'Superman.'"

Closing her eyes, Relena prayed that what she thought was about to happen wouldn't. Opening her eyes, she looked upon a very familiar face.

_Why, Heero?

* * *

_

The three men leaned in, unaware of the news broadcast but knowing all the information it had released. They had just gone over the same information.

"So what do you think?"

Heero sat back and stared blankly at Quatre. "What is there that I _can_ say? To live so long and then find my entire life has been something else? To know that I am alive through stolen DNA samples from great athletes and scientists? You tell me. What do I think?"

Duo spoke up. "We'll leave you here so that you can just think. I think you need some time to clear your head. We'll give you until Friday. That work?"

"I'll call you when I need someone to talk to. Just in case, talk to Jade and get her phone number."

"All right."

Silently they stood. After another moment of awkward silence, the guests left.

* * *

"You all right?"

Jade looked at Heero funny, stirring her still fresh cup of tea. As he sat at the kitchen table, she rose to get another mug.

"Hn."

He sat silently for several minutes, only acknowledging her as she handed him a fresh cup of Earl Grey. He contemplated his next move while sipping, but couldn't seem to find anything. Frustrated, he huffed again.

"Tell me about it?"

Cautiously she moved her chair closer to his side of the table. Almost imperceptibly her hand moved towards his.

"Or is it like everything else? Too sensitive?"

He finally looked up.

"What do you care?"

Quite visibly this time, she pulled her hand away and placed it in her lap. Slowly, almost delicately, her eyebrow raised.

"Who are you _not_ to care? Everyday you come home from whatever errands you deem important to run, oblivious to the fact that you do have a housemate, and act like the world just ended for your dearly beloved. I think, as your landlord," he noted she no longer used the word friend, "I have a right to know my clients feelings. If you don't tell me what's up, you're out on your ass."

He glared at her, then turned away. He froze.

He was staring at his own face on the news. He turned to her. "I think," he remarked dryly, motioning with his head to the TV, "that you already know the problem."

* * *

Hope you like it. And thanks to everyone who gave feedback. I appreciate it.

Colonel


End file.
